


Historia Vivere

by BluPainter



Category: AC, AC3 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn Relationship, Tags to be updated/added as story progresses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluPainter/pseuds/BluPainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Connelly is an Assassin, born and bred, and she has never questioned nor doubted that. But the war with the Templars has made her tired, and the losses have made her weary, doubly so upon learning the planet’s fast approaching fate.</p><p>So when a chance to really help reveals itself in the most unexpected of ways, Evie is quick to accept the mission.</p><p>What she isn’t prepared for is to be thrown, quite literally, into the past. With no allies and no way to explain her situation, Evie must adjust to an entirely new way of life- and get in touch with a part of herself that she’s always ignored.</p><p>For this to succeed, Evie Connelly must learn to be a Templar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispers of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not going to feature AC: Syndicate's Evie Frye; Evie Connelly is a different character all together. I almost regret not sharing anything with her in it sooner, but what can you do?

Evie came to with a start, feeling as though she’d been falling from a great height. 

It wasn’t like when she took a leap of faith, though; no, when Evie leaped from a building or a tree or some such, she felt strangely in control, with only a few moments after the initial leap and before the landing where her stomach would knot uncomfortably.

That hadn’t felt anything like a leap of faith, and it left Evie feeling shaken and uncomfortable.

Sitting up, Evie ran a hand through her short brown hair in a brief attempt to tame it, pushing the cream colored sheet off her legs before standing. She took a moment to stretch her arms over her head, feeling a satisfying pop in her lower back. The floor of the temple was just as uncomfortable to sleep on as she had imagined it would be when they first arrived at the end of October.

It would be about mid-November soon, and she still wasn’t fully used to it. Which was mildly annoying, as she usually adjusted to a new sleeping area rather quickly. She’d had to, after all, considering how frequently the Assassins had to move around.

 _Maybe it’s not the floor so much as it is this damn place.._ She mused, looking up and glancing around. Rebecca, Shaun, and Desmond had all shared Evie’s sentiments- ever since they’d arrived, it felt as though they had been watched. Not for the first time since she’d arrived, Evie wondered what the temple had looked like in it’s heyday, when it was up and running at full speed. The remains were eerie, but beautiful at the same time.

Evie rolled her shoulders and tried to ignore the feeling that continued to nag at the back of her mind, pulling on her boots and folding up the sheet before making her way toward the central chamber of the Temple. She could already hear someone was up and about- probably William, if she were to wager a guess.

And William it was, looking oddly tidy for a man who had been spending his days in a old run down temple for the last half a month, with no real proper place for ‘grooming’. Evie found it annoyed her, and was quick to push the feeling into the back of her mind.

As a child she’d had a lot of respect for William; maybe even the love a daughter has for her father. Bill was as close to a father as she had known, anyway. But as she grew older and became more able to think and know for herself, Evie found that love and respect had quickly diminished, and was replaced with… she could only think to describe it as an aversion to William. The change hadn’t taken long, as William was quick to start training the children born on The Farm. Evie started when she was about five years old, along with a couple other kids. At first it had been a respect- she was a soldier, she’d been told, learning to fight and take orders. It had been exciting, learning from someone as wise and experienced as William Miles, she had thought.

Then the training sessions became more severe, and the respect started to shift into the aversion, Evie coming to the conclusion that William hadn’t felt for her the same way she had for him. She couldn’t really call it ‘hate’. A strong dislike for William’s way of thinking and teaching, especially when Desmond had run away; yes, that was more appropriate.

And now she was twenty-five, an adult and full-fledged Assassin in her own right, and they were fighting not only what Evie often felt was a losing battle against the Templars, but now to keep the world from being engulfed by the Sun, their only real shot lying in what Desmond learned in the Animus.

Evie had long since stopped being afraid to tell William what was on her mind, Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood or no. It had caused their already shaky relationship to become even more strained, and Evie would be glad when William would return to leading the Brotherhood and leave their unit again.

“Evelyna.” William greeted in a tone that sounded more a general would address a soldier before returning his attention to whatever it was on the computer.

Evie nodded her head in his direction, but was still too tired to bother trying to pretend they were on friendlier terms.

She was grateful when, about five minutes later, Shaun made his way to the chamber. Rebecca and Desmond followed not too much later, and there was about ten or fifteen minutes where they all passed around MREs and mugs of instant coffee or bottles of water before they prepared to get back to work- work meaning Desmond got into the Animus, Rebecca monitored the system with William standing over her shoulder like a hawk, Shaun making and organizing database entries for future reference, and Evie keeping her eyes either at the entrance of the Temple, listening to radio chatter, or exploring what she could of the Precursor Temple.

And that was what probably made this the worst ‘assignment’ she’d had in years.

There wasn’t anything she could do here. She wasn’t nearly as tech savvy as Rebecca, nor as organized as Shaun, and her ancestors weren’t the ones they needed to learn about. She could only sit back and watch the others work, offer the occasional tidbit of knowledge or insight she had, and wait.

It drove her bonkers.

So, not twenty minutes after Desmond started exploring Connor’s memories again, Evie gave Rebecca that tell-tale tap on the shoulder, letting her know she was going to be ‘around’, and headed off to see if she could find anything of use or of interest in the Temple remains.

Juno seemed to only talk to Desmond, so the only sound Evie really heard was the echos of the rest of the group talking about Connor’s memories, or something William had learned from one of his contacts, or some bit of historical information Shaun wanted to share (whether they wanted to learn it or not). And of course, the rather eerie echo the sounds of her footsteps made when she leaped or climbed from place to place.

Evie didn’t particularly mind the quiet, but at the same time it made her uneasy. And the almost constant, nagging feeling of being watched didn’t help.

_“...lyna.”_

Evie stood straight, her attention focusing on every sound she could pick out around her. Had someone just said her name?

_“Evelyna.”_

Someone had definitely said her name- or else she really was just going insane.

Noting the voice was feminine, she looked around as it called her name once again, and though it was familiar it didn’t sound like Rebecca. _Or Juno,_ Evie noted, focusing on listening for the voice again, trying to pick out why it sounded so familiar.

She managed to track it to a room when it clicked.

“Minerva…?”

Evie recognized the hologram form of the First Civilization woman- the ‘deity’ like being known as Minerva. They hadn’t seen anything from her since finishing Ezio’s memories in Italy, so why was she popping up now..?

Evie cautiously entered the room, wondering briefly if perhaps she’d just activated some old message- plenty of people have had the name ‘Evelyna’ or some variant over the years, who was to say there wasn’t one way back then?

And then Minerva looked directly at her, sending a chill shooting all the way to her toes, and Evie froze where she was. She debated on darting right back out of the room when Minerva spoke.

_“At last.”_


	2. Treasure Hunt- Start

Yeah, Evie had been bored when she’d decided to wander the remains of the Precursor Temple again. And yes, she had been wondering perhaps if she could find something of use or of interest- it would be far better than standing around twiddling her thumbs, wouldn’t it?

But when she woke up that morning she certainly hadn’t thought she’d come face to face with a Precursor- or at least, the hologram of one (maybe ‘memory’ was a more appropriate term?).

Either way, Evie wondered if her uncomfortable awakening this morning wasn’t a sign that her day was going to take a potentially ‘wrong’ turn.

Evie frowned, brow furrowed as she looked at the glowing hologram. “So you were.. calling my name, then?”

If it had been Juno she already would have booked it back to the central chamber. Something about her had always set Evie on edge. But Minerva gave her a different feeling- not really trusting, but… at the least, she didn’t feel like an enemy. So, Evie gave Minerva the benefit of the doubt, staying to listen to whatever it was she had to say, but body tensed and ready to move at the first sign of trouble.

Minerva nodded. _“I was, and have been. I wondered when you would hear my call.”_

Equal feelings of caution and curiosity filled her head, and after a short inner debate Evie decided to give in to her curiosity. “Why me? And what for?” 

In the past they’d seen Minerva speak with Ezio, and relay a message to Desmond through his memories. But that had made sense- Ezio, Altair, and Desmond (probably more of Desmond’s ancestors even) had made contact with Pieces of Eden in one way or another, and played a significant role in the war between the Assassins and the Templars. If there was a reason Minerva needed to speak with her, she couldn’t think of it.

There was an odd sensation in the air then- something so subtle that Evie almost didn’t catch it. A spark, that was the only way to describe it. Like static filling the air.

 _“You hold the unique position of being both a comrade of Desmond Miles, and descendant of both Assassin and Templar bloodlines going back generations. These details, among others, make you most suited for the task at hand.”_ Minerva explained, and Evie couldn’t help but feel like a young child with how she spoke to her.

Her frown now replaced with a curious look, Evie relaxed slightly, feeling the tension in her shoulders ease off. “And the ‘task at hand’ is…?”

_“To look for the Key.”_

The frown was back (though to a lesser degree than before), and Evie raised a brow slightly. “The ‘key’? What ‘key’?” she asked, quickly following up with a realization. “You mean the Precursor Key? The one that Haytham had? But Desmond is looking for it already, why do you need me to-”

 _“Desmond will not find it, not in time.”_ Minerva interrupted, and Evie found herself alarmed by how suddenly it happened.

“What do you mean he won’t find it in time? Find it in time for what?” They were hunting Connor’s memories for it to stop the Sun somehow, weren’t they? Were they on the wrong track? A knot of anxiety began to twist in the pit of Evie’s stomach, and she unconsciously balled her hands into fists at her sides, short nails biting into the flesh of her palms.

_“To stop Juno.”_

Wait, what?

“What does that mean?” Evie asked again, and she wondered for a moment if Minerva was growing tired of the question.

 _“I do not yet know. I only know that Juno is plotting, that she has been plotting since long before the ancestor of Desmond Miles discovered this place.”_ Minerva explained, seeming to keep the same patient tone as always. Evie wondered if perhaps that was because this was just some… advanced recording of some form? That Minerva had left this behind ages ago, knowing who would find this place and when?

The questions only added to Evie’s growing anxiety.

But this also confirmed that Evie had been right about Juno all along. Something wasn’t right- about her, or about her constant reaching out to Desmond like she had.

Almost at once the ball of anxiety in her gut was overshadowed by her own instinct to protect what she had come to call her family- Desmond, Rebecca, Shaun, and even in some way William. “What do you need me to do? Desmond is using the Animus, it’s the only one we have access to right now.”

_“I will give you the means to find the Key. But you must prepare yourself- this is not a task you should take lightly.”_

Evie chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Is there any other choice?”

_“Only to wait.”_

That was no choice at all.

“What do I have to do?”

Maybe Evie accepted too quickly. Maybe she should have sat on it a little longer, weighed the potential cost of it. It may have been the soldier upbringing that stopped her from doing those things, or it may have been her own maternal streak, but Evie didn’t care.

This was something she could do. This was a way she could help.

_“Only remain here, and when you wake begin your search. The rest will be left to me.”_

There was the spark again- stronger this time, the room feeling charged as if a lightning storm were brewing above her. Around her. And then Evie felt.. odd. A pressure building in her head as if she were running on zero sleep for more than three days, like a ‘tired headache’ coming on, but at the same time something else all together.

And then the room was black, and she felt as though she were…. floating? Dreaming? Was that what everything before was? A dream?

When Evie’s head cleared, she felt a chill that was different from what had been in the Temple previously. And then she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?), there was a grey light filling a very different room than the one she was in a moment ago.

“.. What the hell…?” Evie hissed, realizing she was laying when she had been standing. And even more, she was laying in what looked to be a… cabin? And was that rain?

What the fuck had Minerva done?


	3. New Life

London, England  
1750

> _My name is Evelyna Connelly. I’m 25 years old._
> 
> _I’m not sure how much is safe for me to write down in this journal- if someone found it and read it, at best they would think me mad. At worst, I could be killed._
> 
> _At the same time, I feel like I need to write this all down. To make sure that I know I’m not crazy. That this is all happening._
> 
> _It’s been... I want to say three months since Minerva contacted me for help. I’ve spent these months settling in, getting used to my surroundings and making my own contacts where and when I can. This is going to be my home now, for an unknown length of time. I need to ready myself for the long haul._
> 
> _I miss everyone._

Three months. _Three months_ Evie had been living, quite literally, in the past. She still wasn’t used to the drastic change, taking at least a month to get over the shock of it all. Shaun had talked plenty about the history of various times and places, but it was one thing to hear about it. Living it was something Evie had not been prepared for.

Evie closed the leather bound journal, tying the cord and resting her hand atop if for a moment. It was still astounding to her that this single book was her only real connection to her life. That this was actually happening.

A knock on the door brought Evie out of her thoughts. She jumped slightly, turning as the door opened with a creak.

“Evie, you going to go looking after that handsome gentleman again?”

Daniel Ackerman had been the one to find Evie after Minerva... did whatever she did. And had been a big help in Evie getting adjusted to her new life, though it had been hard finding a way to explain why she was so out of sorts- Evie had just gone with memory loss, it was believable enough, and Daniel hadn’t asked too many questions after that.

Evie frowned slightly, standing to place the journal in her desk drawer across from the bed. “Could you make me sound any more odd?”

“What? He _is_ handsome, isn’t he? Unless your interests lie elsewhere?” Daniel asked, tapping a finger to his chin; his bright hazel eyes flashed with amusement.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Evie turned back to face him. “ _No_ , my interests don’t ‘lie elsewhere’, Daniel. But whether or not he is handsome isn’t a factor here. Haytham Kenway has something I need. I’m not going to stop until I get it.”

“Oh I’ll bet he does…” Daniel muttered with a grin, and it took everything for Evie to not chunk the nearest pillow at his head.

“ _Daniel!_ ”

“Sorry, sorry!” He laughed, waving his hands in mock surrender at Evie, who still frowned all the same. 

“Have you at least found anything?” Evie asked, relaxing her shoulders (and her frown). 

Daniel’s smile faded slightly, and he leaned back against the wall next to the door. “Haytham Kenway is currently serving under a Lieutenant Colonel Braddock in the Dutch Republic.” He held up a hand, a small slip of paper in between his index and middle fingers. “It will be difficult for you to get anywhere near him at the moment, Evie.”

It had taken some time, but Evie did at least reveal to Daniel that she was looking for a Haytham Kenway. She couldn’t really explain why, for obvious reasons, but then Daniel hadn’t been one to dig too far into someone’s personal matters. He’d already begun considering Evie a friend (as she had him), and all he’d wanted to know was how he could help. Turned out, Daniel had a knack for finding things- information, people, items. You name it, chances were Daniel could either find the thing in question, or at the least someone else who knew about it.

“Damn…” Evie cursed softly, sitting on the edge of her desk. She had raised a hand, beginning to bite lightly at her finger, a bad habit she’d always had. 

On the one hand, she had found Haytham a lot faster than she’d expected. On the other, there was no possible way she could approach him. Even if she could make the trip in a reasonable amount of time, there would be no one in the military camp she could rely on should she need it.

One step forward and two steps back it seemed.

“What now?” Daniel asked, drawing Evie out of her thoughts.

Evie glanced up at him, staring in silence for a few moments. “That’s a good question…” She responded, running her hand through her hair (it was a little longer now; Evie was trying to grow it out longer for her time here). It was a very good question. “What do we know about the people closest to Haytham?” She asked after another moment, now staring off at nothing in particular.

Daniel frowned slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, not that much. I’m not sure he really has any one in particular he’s close to. I know he’s an orphan, and I think he may be an only child. He was brought up by a Reginald Birch…”

Evie stopped listening to Daniel at that point. Birch, _Birch_ , why did that name sound so familiar? _Reginald Birch…_

She slammed her hands on the desk under her then, making Daniel jump. “Birch, _of course_!” She exclaimed. Daniel stared at her as though she’d taken a momentary leave of her senses.

“Reginald Birch, he’s a local businessman isn’t he?”

“Ah… He is…?” It was more of a statement than a question, Daniel confused by Evie’s sudden excitement. “Primarily ships tea, if I recall correctly.”

“And where is he now?”

“I’m.. not sure, exactly. Probably still here in London, if I were to wager a guess.”

“Help me find out.”

“Evie, wait, what are you planning?” Daniel asked, watching as Evie began moving around the room to gather her outing clothes.

“If I can’t approach Haytham yet, then I’ll get close to the next best thing. When Haytham returns from the Dutch Republic, I’ll already be in with Birch and his lot, and be that much closer to it.”

“To what?”

Evie didn’t answer, already lost in thoughts of the plan. Daniel decided he would leave her to it- he had work to do, anyway.

Finding Reginald Birch.


	4. Meeting Reginald Birch

_Daniel found him. Reginald Birch. It didn’t take very long- not nearly as long as it did to locate Haytham Kenway. Still, it’s a step forward, and in the right direction this time._

_I need to gain Birch’s trust. Even a small amount. I need to be there when Haytham returns._

_I can’t imagine I’m going to enjoy this. I’m sorry everyone._

_It’s time to make use of my Templar blood._

\--

Theatre Royale was busy tonight. Not that Evie expected anything different- it was probably like this many nights.

Three days ago Daniel had found Reginald Birch, local merchant and Grand Master of the British Rite of the Templars. After that, it had been simple enough to slip in under the guise of a servant girl (lord knows Birch had plenty of servants, there was no way one new face would cause any concern), and figure out a time when Birch would be alone and easier to approach. Overhearing plans of attending a night at the theatre, Evie slipped back out, bringing the information to Daniel, who then helped her obtain a suitable gown for the night out, and find a way in.

The gown was mostly uncomfortable, Evie had to admit, but at the least she wore stockings and somewhat comfortable shoes, making it slightly more bearable to walk around in the poofy get-up.

Hopefully she wouldn’t have to be in it for very long.

Evie had gotten a decent look at Birch before, so that made locating him a little easier. Still, she missed the equipment of her own time- earwigs, microphones, computers, and the like. It would be far easier to figure all of this out then. Of course, in her time the Templar would be equipped with all these as well. 

Not that the fact made her miss them any less. 

In fact, she missed having Shaun and Rebecca in her ear, guiding her through city streets and crowded buildings when she needed an extra set of eyes and ears. This situation only made her miss them more than she had been.

_Focus on the mission, don’t get distracted._ She reminded herself, giving a passing gentleman a sweet smile as she weaved through the crowd.

The weight of her hidden blades on her wrists was a comfort, at least. Shaun and Becca may not have been there to back her up, but at least she had her own weapons with her (she had no idea how, probably something to do with Minerva if she were to guess). Something familiar, something she knew would work, and knew how to work. She laid a hand over one arm, giving the blade hidden under the gown sleeve a quick squeeze as a reminder it was there. Assuming Birch believed her story, she could easily explain away why she had two hidden blades.

_Speak of the devil…_

Something about seeing Birch sitting there, just a row away from her now, made something lurch in her. Instinctively she flexed her hands, having to take a moment as she walked down the row to her seat next to him to remind herself that she wasn’t there for an assassination. No, as good as it would feel to off a Templar Grand Master, it wouldn’t do her any good in this situation.

Settling herself, Evie took a seat, giving the older man a sweet smile similar to one she’d flashed earlier, praying silently that he bought this.

“Evening, sir.” She greeted, recalling what she could from Shaun’s database entries. _Successful businessman, near obsessed with the First Civilization…_ Evie had never been good at talking ‘business’, so she’d already decided that a good topic would be the First Civilization. Just had to wait for the right moment to slip it into conversation.

Damn how long had it been since she’d had to do something like this?

“Madam,” Birch replied, giving a slight nod of his head to her. Polite, but closed off. She didn’t get the feeling he was suspicious of anything, at least. Good.

Evie decided to continue. “Pardon me, sir, but I was curious- would you happen to be Reginald Birch?”

There was the slightest tug of a frown then, but it was gone as quick as she’d noticed it. “And, may I ask your name, Miss..?”

“Oh, I apologize for my forwardness, sir, but you see,” Evie started, raising a hand to her mouth as she apologized, “I was told that you could help me.”

Birch frowned a little more this time, looking her up and down. “I’m sorry ma’am, but I believe whoever gave you my name was confused.”

More people began taking their seats. The play would begin soon.

“I don’t think so, sir.” Evie reached into her coat, noting that Birch didn’t even bother to ready himself for an attack. Either she was playing this off better than she’d hoped, or he had a damn good poker face. She retrieved the sketch from a pocket, and held it out to him. “You see, I’m looking for something.”

The sketch, of course, was of the amulet. It wasn’t exact, but Evie recalled it well enough to make a close enough picture; a ring with the Ouroboros serpent (or dragon) devouring its tail, the twelve Zodiac symbols, and a few other planetary symbols (Evie thought she recognized Venus, the others were illegible). She was half sure Minerva had some help with that, but then she’d never really know.

That was enough to get Birch’s attention it seemed. “Where did you get this?” He asked, lowering his voice as he reached over for the sketch.

“My late father left it to me- he had an interest in ancient trinkets and the like, you see.”

Partly true- Evie’s father HAD been interested in historical things. Probably would have been an archaeologist if he hadn’t been born into the Brotherhood.

“He left you a drawing?” Birch asked, raising a brow at her. Evie smiled sweetly again. “Well obviously he didn’t intend on leaving me only this. But after some… unfortunate circumstances, it’s really all I have left.”

Birch seemed to buy that, at least. “And what is it you would like with this trinket?”

“To be quite honest, I simply wish to find it- to see that my father was right.” Just leave little crumbs; let him be the one to ask the questions.

There was a moment of silence. “If he was right?” Birch asked, looking toward the stage. Evie assumed because he was trying to play casual.

“My father believed that there was a… civilization, of sorts. A group of people who lived long before us. He believed that the trinket here,” she motioned to the sketch “,was something of theirs.”

Oh, that got his attention back on her.

Good.

“Is that so?” There was something in Birch’s eye’s then- Evie couldn’t put a name to it, but she hoped it was a good sign for her.

“Indeed.” Evie replied, facing the stage as she laid the picture in her lap. She was ready to get out of this damn gown. “But, as I said, I’ve been thus far unable to locate it; or much relating to it.”

“And you thought I could be of assistance.”

“I certainly hope so.”

There was a moment Birch paused, letting a short silence hang between them before speaking again.

“Well, let’s enjoy the theatre, and then perhaps we’ll see what I can do for you, Miss…?”

“Connelly. Evelyna Connelly.”

\---

The play drug on far too long, and the acting was… not to Evie’s tastes. 

Of course, Evie was used to more modern theatre and the like, so she supposed that wasn’t any real surprise. The most annoying thing was having to sit and wait in the damn gown and corset- she missed her clothes, but at least her other outing attire was more comfortable than this.

But Evie was home- well, at the place that would be her home for a little longer at least, if things went according to plan. Really it would be more proper to call it “Daniel’s home”.

Either way, she had news.

Daniel was sitting by the fireplace, waiting on Evie to return; he was quick to hop up when the door opened, and moved to help Evie remove her coat (she was already trying to get off the rest of her clothes too).

It was her rushing that made Daniel nervous.

“Evie? What happened?”

Evie was pulling at the laces of her dress with one hand, while trying to tug off one of her boots with the other (and failing all the while). Still, clumsy as she looked, she looked to Daniel with a wide grin and bright eyes. “I’ve got a scheduled meeting with Sir Reginald Birch in a few days.”

Daniel’s expression mirrored her own; he didn’t need to know why she was so excited for this, why she needed it so badly. If she was getting what she needed, then that was all the reason he needed to be happy for her. “That’s great!”

“It’s certainly a start.” Evie replied, finally getting one boot off (Daniel had already set to untying the laces of her dress, loosening it off her shoulders) and tossing it next to the door. “It’s a good start. I’ve got him interested in what I know- if I can keep this up then I can work my way in, and if I’m lucky Haytham will return sooner rather than later.”

But she couldn’t get ahead of herself. Who knew when Haytham would return (Evie wasn’t holding her breath for a quick one), and even then she had to work on gaining his trust, and convince Birch to let her travel with him to the colonies.

But it was a start.

Evie made her way upstairs to the guest room (well, her room for now), and Daniel followed behind her, waiting outside the door as she went in to change out of the gown into her night clothes. “What do you need from me?” He asked, turning his head toward the door.

Evie raised her voice to speak through the door. “What do you know about ‘White’s Chocolate House’?”


End file.
